La tortura secreta
by Candeladiangelo
Summary: Hola, soy Astrid, tengo 15 años, y este es mi libro, el cual voy a vender luego de salir de esta maldita cúpula a la cual nosotros llamamos FAYZ. En este libro voy a poner relatos de nuestra aventura/tortura/juicio final como quieran llamarla. El primer escrito va para una de las peores cosas que viví en mi corta vida, algo que no le deseo ni a la peor persona. Aquí va.


Hola, soy Astrid, tengo 15 años, y este es mi libro, el cual voy a vender luego de salir de esta maldita cúpula a la cual nosotros llamamos FAYZ.

En este libro voy a poner relatos de nuestra aventura/tortura/juicio final como quieran llamarla.

El primer escrito va para una de las peores cosas que viví en mi corta vida, algo que no le deseo ni a la peor persona.

Aquí va.

Estaba yendo a la central nuclear, luego de todo el lio que estaba pasando en la ciudad, me dijeron que sam estaba allí, asique decidí ir a buscarlo por si algo le pasaba, Drake andaba suelto y eso nunca era bueno.

Cuando entre a la sala de comando me quede petrificada.

-hola Astrid, ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como vos sola en un lugar así? - me dice Drake, que estaba escondido esperando a alguien, o así parecía.

- que. Que haces aquí? ¿No estas harto de todo el dolor que causaste en la ciudad?-le respondo intentando ocultar mi miedo.

-¿a quien vienes a buscar aquí? Mira que Sam no llego todavía, pero esta en camino, eso ya lo tengo resuelto- dice mientras se va acercando a mi con su látigo acariciando su barbilla.

-¿Por qué e estas respondiendo con preguntas?- intento hacerle suficiente charla hasta que se me ocurra una idea, pero nunca se sabe con el, puede explotar en cualquier momento.

-tu empezaste primero con las preguntas asique yo las seguí-dice tocándome la cintura con su látigo-¿es verdad que tienes novio? ¿Crees que le importaría si te quedas un rato conmigo?

_No, no, no puede estar insinuando esto _pensé, _por favor no, Sam llega rápido, lana, alguien por favor_. Pero ya es tarde, él me intento arrancar la camisa con su otra mano, y yo le pego una fuerte cachetada en su mandíbula, veo como le baja la sangre por su barbilla.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- sus ojos se muestran furiosos y sé que estoy en grandes problemas-¿en serio te atreviste a pegarme?-

Y ahí es cuando siento un fuerte ardor en la panza, por un momento no siento dolor, y después viene todo juntas, miro para mi estomago y veo una línea del tamaño de su látigo rasgando mi camisa. Me caigo al piso incapaz de mantenerme en pie, mientras el sigue pegándome con su látigo. No hay escapatoria de todo el dolor que siento, su látigo esta en todo mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mi cara, mis piernas.

Casi no respiro, y estoy rezando para no respirar mas_, nunca creí que tanto dolor era posible, es una agonía, no quiero sentirlo mas, por favor, Dios, si seguís acá, ayúdame_. Pienso con una ultima esperanza de que mi muerte no sea tan lenta.

-Astrid, ahora te dejare muriendo aquí mientras voy por Sam y créeme, va a morir mas lento y dolorosamente que tu, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.- dice Drake mientras deja el lugar tranquilamente y silbando como para demostrar su victoria.

Y eso que dice es el ultimo reguero de esperanza, si tengo que morir lo voy a hacer después, ahora tengo que encontrar una manera de salvar a Sam de todo el dolor que estoy sintiendo. Él no se merece esto, nadie lo hace.

Pero sé que es imposible, no puedo ni abrir los ojos y cada pensamiento que me viene se va en la bruma del dolor.

Necesito ayuda y rápido. Tengo que salvarlo ya.

Estoy perdiendo la conciencia cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-¿Astrid' ¿Sam? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dice Lana entrando al cuarto en una profunda oscuridad.

-aquí-intento decir lo mas fuerte posible, pero dudo queme escuche, estoy tirada en el piso y moribunda, no tengo fuerzas-Lana, aquí.

Y ella milagrosamente logra divisare y viene a curarme con sus manos.

Tardo unos 5 minutos aproximadamente curar todos los latigazos y ni siquiera después de eso estaba completamente curada, no podía ver claramente, tambaleaba al caminar y todavía sentía dolor, pero nada de eso importaba .tenia que buscar a Sam.

-Sam- digo- hay que buscar a Sam, el esta acá, en algun lugar con Drake, hay que salvarlo-

Mientras voy por los cuartos adyacentes con Lana detrás mio, escucho unos fuertes gritos de agonía, y sé que es tarde, Drake ya hizo su mejor acto de tortura, el látigo ya estaba sobre la piel de Sam.

Como todavía no puedo caminar y ver bien por todo el dolor, me toma unos diez minutos encontrarlo en toda la central eléctrica.

-Sam!- grito mientras voy corriendo con lagrimas en mis ojos a donde se encuentra el, tirado en el piso, lleno de sangre de las tortuosas marcas de látigo. Por suerte Drake ya se había ido.

El me ve, e intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, pero veo que le cuesta, levanto su cabeza y la apoyo en mis piernas.

- Sam, perdón, por no llegar antes, no podía, por favor, aguanta hasta que llegue Lana, ella te va a curar.- y en ese bendito momento aparece Lana preguntando donde estaba,cuando ve a sam en se estado viene corriendo a curarlo.

Su curación toma más que la mía, porque era más grave y porque los poderes de lana estaban debilitados.

Cuando él logra pararse , sosteniéndose de mi hombro, lo miro a sus ojos y sé que algo esta roto dentro de el después de esta experiencia. Y en ese milisegundo decido no contarle que antes de él, Drake me torturo así, él no tiene por qué saberlo, ya esta lo suficientemente estresado.

-gracias, por salvarme de morir- dice en el auto mientras estamos yendo a la ciudad, el esta acostado en el asiento trasero sobre mi regazo- ¿que estaban haciendo en la central?

- vine a buscarte y llamé a Lana por las dudas, sabia que Drake andaba suelto y con su látigo. Y no ´podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como todo lo que quedaba de humanidad en estos habitantes de la FAYZ se iba.- le digo omitiendo un poco la verdad.

Veo conmoción en su rostro pero luego relaja la mirada y se incorpora para poder darme un beso.

Y así nos quedamos hasta que es imposible seguir.


End file.
